


The Dragonet Prophecy

by DeadricDaughter19



Series: Wings of Olympus [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Character Swap, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Attempted Murder, Canon-Typical Violence, Developing Friendships, Escape, Finding Family, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Kidnapping, Prisoner of War, Prophecy, Running Away, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 06:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16341548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadricDaughter19/pseuds/DeadricDaughter19
Summary: For years, war has wracked the land of Pyrrhia after the death of Queen Sandstone as her daughters attempt to decide which of them is worthy of the throne. However, a prophecy foretells the end of the war and five dragonets who shall choose who the new SandWing queen shall be. Slough, the MudWing of the Prophecy, has always wondered how he and his nestmates could ever make that decision from the inside of a cave system. However, a series of events sets the dragonets down a path that no one could have predicted.





	The Dragonet Prophecy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How to Train Your Wings of Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/425129) by ReptileGirl497. 



> So, the story that inspired this is over on fanfiction.net. I really like stories like these, where characters from one series replace the characters of another. These kinds of stories are, sadly, quite rare to come across. Which is part of why I'm trying my hand at one!
> 
> I have almost all the characters completely decided. However, if you have suggestions on what Percy Jackson characters should replace Marsh, Pheasant, and Umber, please let me know. I'm all ears. I suggest choosing based off of personalities. Who is who will be in the end notes each chapter!

Five dragons sat within the main chamber of a small cave system, each one looking at each other somewhat warily. Each of them was vastly different from one another, which was only amplified by the fact that they were from separate tribes. It was the dark, bark-colored dragoness who finally broke the silence, gaining the direct attention of the other four.

"My name is Otter," she said. "As you can see, I'm a MudWing. I come from the Diamond Spray Delta area, and am considered one of the lowest class of MudWings."

"My name is Borealis," the transparent-blue dragon spoke up next, his ocean ice colored eyes glancing around. "You don't know enough about the Ice Kingdom for me to mention where I come from in it."

"Bronze," grunted the tan and pale-gold dragon. "I came from the Scorpion Den in the Sand Kingdom."

"Voyage would be my name," the aquamarine and trench blue dragon spoke next. "I used to be one of Queen Siren's guards."

There was some silence after Voyage spoke, as the last dragon did not speak up. Otter turned to him with a questioning gaze, waiting. After a while of her, and the others, staring at him, the dark red-orange dragon growled.

"Fine. Lightning," he snapped at them, rubbing one of his paws against the ground. "Now quit staring at me, or I'll breath fire at all of you."

"Someone's got a temper," muttered Bronze, eyeing Lightning warily.

"So, there's five of us," Otter spoke up before Lightning could snap at Bronze. "One for each dragonet, I presume. Although... Borealis, will you-"

"I'll be fine helping to raise the NightWing. It's not the little one's fault that an IceWing ran off with a NightWing a thousand years ago, causing one of Queens to throw a fit. It's also not his fault that our kind has continued to come to blows throughout the years," Borealis replied, smiling at the female. "I guess I'm just wonder what the prophecy means by "wings of night shall come to you". Does that mean the NightWings will drop the egg off once we have the SeaWing egg?"

"That's very possible, given that the NightWings do have mind reading and prophetic powers," Voyage agreed with the IceWing. "Though I'm not sure that Timestealer will be very please that an IceWing will be around the dragonet."

"Well, he'll have to put up with it," snorted Bronze. "We were the only dragons who volunteered for this job. Anyone else and who knows what condition the dragonets would end up being in by the end. Well, not that I had much of a choice either."

Which was true. There wasn't much that Bronze could do to help out the Talons of Peace beyond raising the Dragonets of Destiny, considering his condition. He was a crippled dragon, though his poisonous scorpion-like barb worked just fine. One of his back legs had been amputated at some point in his life and he was covered by scars, one of which seemed to deform his face a bit. He was well into his adult years, being one of the largest SandWings that the others had ever encountered. On top of a missing back leg, his wings were littered with holes that rendered them useless for flight.

Truthfully, all of the dragons except for Voyage had scars from battle on them. This made Lightning very distrustful of Voyage, as the only way that Voyage could be scar-less was if the dragon had avoided battle. It meant he had been a very cowardly guard.

"How are we even supposed to get ahold of the miserable little wretches anyways?" Lightning asked, sitting back so that he could rub his front palms against each other.

Otter couldn't help but notice the odd scars on his palms. She remembered that someone had mentioned that Lightning had lost his own hatchlings, which he had been planning to raise since their mother had died shortly after laying their eggs. Apparently the female SkyWing had been sent into battle mere days after laying the egg, as an attack had happened around then. Otter couldn't remember all the details and she could tell by the uncomfortable shifting of the others that they also remembered being told about Lightning's hatchlings.

"Well, Blood Eggs are fairly common in MudWing clutches," she spoke up. "I'm sure that if I poke around the Delta long enough, I'll find one without much problem. I'll just need to do some calculations to ensure that it's one that hatches on the brightest night. We have two weeks, so it shouldn't be too hard."

"Luckily, I already found the SandWing egg," Bronze said. "I've been searching ever since I learned of the prophecy and recently discovered one with the exact specifications. It's just south of the Scorpion Den. I can be there and back in three, four days at the most."

"So that's two down," Lightning sighed, sounding reserved. "With the way it's worded in the prophecy... Looks like I have to nab the largest egg from the SkyWing Palace's Hatchery. It would be suicide to look in the Royal Hatchery, so I best head for the Palace Hatchery."

"That may not be a good idea, Lightning," Borealis said. "You being the one to get it, I mean. Queen Tambora is looking for you, after all."

"I won't be caught a second time," Lightning growled, claws scraping against the ground. "I can be in and out before she even realizes I was there."

"You're letting your emotions and desire for revenge cloud your judgement," Bronze observed. "Borealis, despite his bright appearance, is quite stealthy, if I'm remember his profile correctly."

"I don't think I'm the best to go after the SkyWing egg, but I also can't go after the SeaWing egg," Borealis said, "and the rest of you will be busy, so I'll do it."

Lightning's eyes flashed at this and his snarled, jumping up and storming into one of the side caves. He had realized that all of them were against him going and he knew they'd find a way to keep him from going, even though it should be him.

Voyage sighed.

"I don't know how I'll find the "egg of deepest blue", but I'll do my best in the two weeks that I have," he said begrudgingly. "Though I really don't want to go back to the Sea Kingdom. I didn't exactly leave on the best terms."

"Well, you're the only one who  _can_ , unfortunately," Otter said kindly, smiling at him apologetically.

The SeaWing shrugged at her before heading out. As the guardians headed their separate ways, out into world to collect the eggs, they were unaware of the dark eyes that had been watching them.

* * *

Bronze did feel somewhat bad about what he was doing as he approached the half-buried egg. He glanced around to make sure that  _she_ wasn't around and felt more guilt welling up in him.  _She_ had trusted him with the secret of her egg, of it's location and here he was, about to steal it. It was the only one that fit the prophecy, however, even if it was a funny-looking egg. It was small, smaller than he was sure it should be. It was a very dark golden color, clashing heavily with the sand around it. Honestly, it was amazing that some random passerby  _hadn't_ found the egg. Even so, it fit the description in the prophecy.

Carefully, Bronze took the egg and maneuvered it into the satchel that he'd brought so he could transport the egg. He would be hiding it under his wing, so that it had cover. Now, he just had to get back to the caves without anyone catching him. As he headed off, he tossed one last guilty look over his shoulder at the spot the egg had formerly rested. He really did feel bad about this, but it was necessary. He remembered the name _she_ had picked out for _her_ dragonet - Pika. He decided that he would still name  _her_ dragonet that, so that _she_ would know it really was _her_ dragonet when he brought the little one back to _her_ when everything was over.

He couldn't keep the dragonet away from their mother, after all.

* * *

"Just  _who_ do you think you are, coming here and demanding I give you  _my_ egg?" a blue-tinted, black dragoness snarled, her tail lashing. "Let me guess - the last egg to hatch was a stillborn, wasn't it? Well  _too bad_. I'm not giving you  _my_ dragonet to be raised in those horrible conditions!"

"That's not why I came for your egg, Midnightmist," the dragon before her, another black dragon that had no secondary tint to his scales, making him his scales look like an open void. " _This_ is why I came here for your egg. As for  _how_ I found you in this rainforest, you have the father to thank."

"Oh, I  _knew_ I shouldn't have told him," Midnightmist growled as she glared at the scroll that had been laid before her, her tail curled around her only egg protectively.

After twenty minutes of glaring at it, she knew that she would have to read it and that the male wouldn't leave until he had what he wanted. Puffing smoke out of her nostrils, she begrudgingly opened the scroll and began to read it.

_When the war has lasted twenty years,_

_The dragonets will come._

_When the land is soaked in blood and tears,_

_The dragonets will come._

 

_Find the SeaWing egg of deepest blue,_

_Wings of night shall come to you._

_The largest egg in mountain high_

_Will give to you the wings of sky._

_For wings of earth, search through the mud_

_For an egg the color of dragon blood._

_And hidden alone from the rival queens,_

_The SandWing egg awaits unseen._

 

_Of three queens whose passion burn,_

_Two shall die and one shall learn._

_If she bows to a fate that is stronger and higher,_

_She'll have the power of wings of fire._

 

_Five eggs to hatch on brightest night,_

_Five dragons born to end the fight._

_Darkness will rise to bring the light._

_The dragonets are coming..._

Midnightmist narrowed her eyes at the prophecy and glanced up at the void-black dragon, who stared down at her with darkly colored eyes. Her tail swayed as she thought over the prophecy he had just handed her, considering how valid it could be. The dragon before her was the last of a long line of prophets - which was the great NightWing secret. They had only one dragon with powers left, and he was only a prophet. They hadn't had mind readers and those who could consistently see the future in generations, though they let the other tribes believe they still had these powers. That had been part of why she had left so long ago - she had grown sick of the lying, the back stabbing, and the manipulation that had become so common place. It made her sick to consider herself of that tribe and it was why she had come to the Rainforest of all places over fifteen years ago, before the war had begun. The RainWings were kind and peaceful and welcoming - and she was grateful that they were the way they were.

Midnightmist had come to admire and actually  _care_ for the RainWing tribe, realizing that they weren't lazy. They just had no reason to train, to be hostile, to do everything that the other tribes did. They lived in what was essentially a Utopia and felt there was no reason to be careful. It wasn't laziness, it was just the product of decades of safety.

"So, you had a prophecy at some point in the last twelve years," the dragoness finally said. "And said prophecy so happens to center on dragonets that will hatch in two weeks, on a night that happens only once every...however many years. What makes you think that my egg will even hatch on that night?"

"Don't take me for a fool," the dragon snorted. "Voidwalker knew that it was unlikely for any eggs laid back at the kingdom were unlikely to hatch in time for the prophecy. So, he sought out a dragoness who wasn't living at the volcano."

"In other words, I was just a tool," Midnightmist hissed, hurt flashing through her eyes. "I should have done more than break his horn on his way back."

"Just give me the egg, Midnightmist. Don't make me do this the hard way," the dragon growled softly.

"I can take it myself, thank-you very much," she snapped back. "Go back to your precious queen, Timestealer."

"Very well," he said evenly. "I'll be checking with the talons in six days to make sure the egg is there. This scroll contains their location."

Midnightmist watched as Timestealer flew away, leaving the scroll at her feet. She rolled the one with the prophecy back up and burned it. Anger boiled inside of her at the fact her egg was being taken from her like this, unless she convinced the Talons to let her help care for the dragonets. They likely wouldn't allow it, given the reputation of most NightWings. Angry, the dragoness carefully picked up her egg and took to the sky, using the scroll to begin her flight towards where the Talons would be raising  _her_ dragonet.

* * *

Otter could barely believe it. Seven days wasted looking for the right egg, seven days wasted hunting for the nests of other dragonesses without getting caught - only for the egg she was looking for to be  _one of her own eggs_. She had remembered that one of the eggs she'd laid had been a blood egg, but she had originally dismissed that it was a candidate. She had been positive she had laid it far too early, but now that she did the math again and again - no. Her egg was the right one. It a was blood egg and it would hatch in just a week.

There was just one problem. It was also the first one she had laid, and the  _largest_ of her eggs. Yes, there were six others, but... It was the  _largest_. She would be taking her dragonets' bigwigs and she knew that she shouldn't do that. Even so... She heaved a sigh, carefully taking the egg. She had to do this, to stop the war before it took anymore lives. She gave a sorrowful looks at the rest of her eggs, all of which were more similar in size. She was sure the one that would hatch first in the absence of the blood egg would be a wonderful bigwings for the other five, but she still felt sad that she was taking away their chance to know their real bigwings.

Otter turned and took flight, leaving the rest of her clutch behind. As she flew, she eventually found herself with some company.

"Are you Otter?" the black dragoness asked her.

"Uh, yes," Otter nodded, finally taking note of the black egg. "So this is how..."

"Yes," snorted the dragoness. "I'm not overly happy about it, given it's my first egg that was chosen. However, I get that the prophecy needs to be fulfilled. I'm Midnightmist."

"Well, Midnightmist, it's nice to meet you," Otter said, smiling at the other dragoness.

"We need to hide," the dragoness suddenly said. "I think I hear wingbeats and I don't think we should take any unnecessary risks."

Otter nodded and followed the dragoness into hiding.

* * *

Voyage was fairly sure that he was insane, considering where he was. Not only had he abandoned his queen when she needed him most, now he was in her hatchery. About to steal one of her eggs. It wasn't his fault that none of the other eggs from elsewhere had looked quite right. It most certainly wasn't his fault that the deepest blue egg he'd seen until now was one of the ones in her hatchery. Specifically one that he was fairly sure was probably holding a female.

He was utterly insane. He had to be. He was going to take not just one of her eggs, but one of her  _heirs_. She hadn't yet had a dragonet that was female live to adulthood.  _I'm giving the dragonet a better chance,_ he thought.  _This way, she_ will _have an adult heir_ _!_ Even though he knew that it wouldn't stop Queen Siren from killing him. He could only pray that the dragonet inside was a male, which would soften his punishment a tiny bit. Not that he ever planned to come back here again.

He knew he couldn't dwell on it forever, especially not in the hatchery itself. He'd be found eventually. So, he reached out and took the egg, pausing when he noticed something peculiar about it. It was unnoticeable unless one was holding the egg, and thus very close to the egg, but there were tiny brown spots on the egg. Small speckles that were randomly spaced and placed, although never grouped together. They went all the way around the egg and confused him. He shook his head and put it out of mind, deciding that it wasn't important at the moment. It was still the deepest blue egg he could find.

Voyage quickly left the hatchery, heading for the caves.

* * *

Three out of five of the guardians sat around the nest, which was in the only room with a hole leading outside. It was a very small hole, so they weren't worried about it at all. They were now just waiting on Borealis and Lightning, who had gone to check on the IceWing.

"So she only left because she wasn't spending ten years under a mountain?" Bronze asked.

"Yeah. Something about "having had enough of cramped spaces"," Otter nodded.

"... Okay, I really have to say this. Is it just me, or is there some off with three of the four eggs?" Voyage finally asked. He'd been keeping it in for the past four days. "I mean, why does the red egg have blue veins? I know they're really hard to see, but still. And I thought that SandWing eggs weren't supposed to be so darkly colored. And I  _know_ that SeaWing eggs aren't supposed to have any brown on them."

"I don't know," Bronze shrugged. "The SandWing egg is oddly colored, but it fit the description. Maybe they're different because they're prophecy eggs?"

"Then why isn't the NightWing egg funny-looking?" Otter asked. "It's a black egg - surely we'd see if there was something strange about it."

"Maybe there  _is_ something off and we can't tell  _because_ the egg is black," Voyage said. "Or it's like with the SeaWing egg - whatever it is, it's too small for us to see with our eyes. Maybe it can only be seen in certain lighting."

"That could be true," Bronze had to agree.

"Well whatever it is - it sure doesn't matter now," Lightning growled as he walked in, tossing a red eggshell for them to see. "Borealis is dead and the SkyWing egg is broken. Scarlet will have the hatchery even more guarded, too, now, so we can't go for a new egg. I  _told_ you I should have been the one to go!"

Otter looked worried while Bronze snarled and Voyage growled.

"We should break the eggs and be done with this," Lightning suggested.

"No - we'll just return them to their homes," Otter countered, with a nod from Bronze.

"We can't do either of those things," Voyage stood. "We can't get a SkyWing egg, but we can't replace with an IceWing egg either - and the RainWings don't count their eggs, I'm sure. I'll find the Rain Kingdom and bring back a RainWing egg. This may be a sign that someone wasn't honest about the last dragonet in the prophecy. NightWings hate IceWings, but RainWings are viewed as completely lazy.  If I somehow can't get a RainWing egg, that means we need to send for another IceWing guardian and for them to bring an IceWing egg."

"How can you be so sure?" Lightning demanded.

"We can't be," Otter said softly. "Before she left - Noblefuture's mother told me to never fully trust anything a NightWing who was raised by other NightWings says. That I shouldn't fully trust what she told me. Voyage could be right. We have to try, Lightning."

"The prophecy must come true," Bronze finally agreed after a moment. "No matter what it takes."

Seeing he was  _still_ out voted, Lightning snarled and turned away.

"Fine - do as you please. I'll be in my sleeping cave," he snapped, stalking away.

"He really wanted his chance to raise a dragonet," Otter said softly. "A SkyWing dragonet, I mean."

"There's nothing we can do now except to find a replacement and fast," Voyage said softly. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

Otter and Bronze watched him leave, the two of them then turning to the eggs they already had gathered thus far. They were down a guardian and were now improvising with one of the eggs. Otter worried about what that could mean for the prophecy - for the future.

**Author's Note:**

> CHARACTERS (Most were chosen based on personality; some based on powers/domain/association; few based off of appearance or relation to another character)  
> Otter - Emily Zhang, takes the place of Asha  
> Voyage - Prometheus, takes the place of Webs  
> Bronze - Hephaestus, takes the place of Dune  
> Lightning - Zeus, takes the place of Kestrel  
> Borealis - Boreas, takes the place of Hvitur  
> Midnightmist - Maria di Angelo, takes the place of Starflight's unknown and unmentioned mother  
> Timestealer - Kronos, takes the place of Morrowseer  
> Voidwalker - Hades, takes the place of Mastermind  
> Queen Siren - Amphitrite, takes the place of Queen Coral  
> King Trident - Poseidon, takes the place of King Gill


End file.
